1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to monitoring devices, and particularly to a monitoring device for monitoring conditions of connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
A connector may suffer wear and tear if used frequently. The wear and tear of the connector will influence the signals transmitted via the connector. Therefore, an operator should replace the connector when the service lifetime of the connector ends. However, it is difficult for the operator to count using times or a service time of the connector to know when to replace the connector.
What is needed, therefore, is a monitoring device which can solve the above problem.